My Last Breath
by Struck Forever
Summary: Rika and Ryo are alone walking together in the first part but what will happen when Rika starts remembering things? Will she change and share how she feels or will she remain the same?


Struck: Hey guys so this might be terrible and this is my first time writing a Digimon Tamers fanfiction so please don't comment anything mean, however I can take polite citizens.

Million: Just get on with the story!

Struck: Ok, fine but first would you like to introduce yourself to the readers?

Million: Ok. Hey guys, my name is Million and I will be helping Struck write this, well mostly giving her ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters I do however, own Struck (it will make sense later in the story, I hope.) I sort of own the characters Romeo and Sap and any other characters I put in, even though they are based on real life people.

* * *

><p>Rika walked down a deserted lane as she had got away from her mother who was persuading her to try on dresses even though she knew that Rika hated wearing dressed. 'If anyone makes me wear another dress I swear I will kill them' Rika thought to herself as she approached a turning she had been here before, but she didn't know which way she wanted to go, as she didn't want to run into anyone she knew.<p>

Unfortunately, someone else was walking around near to her. As she kept walking towards the end of the lane she had a bad feeling that something would happen. 'I wish Struck was still here, she would understand how I feel.' She sighed as she knew there was no point as Struck was in Las Vegas and would probable remain there for a long time. (a/n: I know that's a little out of character as Rika doesn't like sharing her feelings and bottles them up inside of her.) 'When I went to England for a model shoot I still remember when I met her riding in the country side with Million and their horses' Rika sighed remembering that day, sometimes she wished she could ride so she could try to escape.

"Hey Rika" Ryo said as Rika looked up she realized that it was Ryo because she could recognize that annoying voice anywhere and at this very time was the worst possible time he could have showed up. 'What are you talking about, you like Ryo just admit it her good conscience told her. 'Ignore him you don't need him he's a jerk. How could you love him?' her bad conscience told her. Rika looked up "What do you want Ryo?" she said glaring into his soul. "Do I really have to want something just to talk to you? Can't it just be because I like you, and you just maybe like me to?" he said smiling his trade mark smile. 'He's learnt that from Romeo' Rika thought recognizing it. (A/N: Just because this is confusing, Romeo is Struck's ex he's sort of Ryo's friend along with Sap. / Then when Rika sees... / SHH don't spoil it this time Million!)

Rika carried on walking into a park what was a great place to think about things and take a time to calm down. "Where are you going?" Ryo asked following Rika. "I'm going to the park to calm down what does it matter to you?" she retaliated immediately. Ryo kept following her even if it was a life or death situation. "Why are you following me? Why don't you scamper on and find your friends?" Rika said angrily. Ryo looked at her and laughed slightly "and I suppose you know that none of them will be there because...?" Ryo said as Rika stopped dead in her tracks she didn't think about it even thought she hadn't seen Romeo or Sap because Struck left to Las Vegas to later return to England didn't mean that Romeo and Sap weren't around. Ryo saw her reaction and smiled softly as he knew that she wouldn't want to run into them. 'Don't go where they could be try to avoid them while looking normal' her good conscience said. 'Ah, don't listen to the good guy he doesn't know much just go it's not like you can't face them.' Rika thought to herself, she knew she would have to face them even if it reminded her of Struck.

She carried on walking as Ryo followed her she didn't notice though, as she was giving herself confidence. (A/N: Sorry I know that's sort of OOC because Rika isn't really scared of anything but she's having a bad day. / Guys I'm sorry that Struck hasn't put the others in yet... but she will! I'll make her. / Hey I'm getting there! You could at least help ^.^) As she walked into the gate of the park she heard fighting "No I won!" and then she heard "No I won!" she knew who it was, Kazu and Kenta. They were probable playing their digimon card game. Rika sighed she didn't want to put up with those annoying jerks so she headed in another direction over a hill. (A/N: Just pretend that I'm with you by Avril Lavigne is playing or maybe When you're gone would be a better song or maybe even wish you were here... Sorry I'm bad at this. I could go on, but if you listen to these songs or know a better one, then please feel free to pretend it's playing. ) (I'm sorry that I couldn't think of any other songs what would make this part good.) She looked down the hill she spotted people she knew it was Romeo and his gang of friends. Rika sighed to herself Ryo could tell something was wrong with her and that she was upset about something but he didn't question her as he didn't think the time would be the right time. She walked down trying to keep as far out of their sight as possible. She saw Romeo look at her and smile she smiled back. 'Ugh what am I doing? I'm acting all soft can I really be missing Struck that much?' She sighed as it seems all she had been doing today. (A/N: Again guys I'm sorry it's OOC but I promise it will be better this way as it may or may not make sense. / Struck I think I know where your heading towards and I don't like it... / Shhhh it's ok it's a think what I learnt in English. (The lesson where you learn't to read and write not the language.) / Oh god here we go I'm sorry guys.)

As she carried on walking she finally reached the side where she wouldn't have to face them by a bridge. It was surprisingly dark. She looked at Ryo he gave her a reassuring smile she quietly sang the song I'm with you by Avril Lavigne. (A/N: Ok guys I know I've done alot of these am I'm really sorry and Rika is sort of OOC but it's for the story. Just to say I sadly do not own this song. I own quite alot of things in life but this song is not one of those things.) Ryo could hear it though even though she was quietly singing it Rika headed to the side of the bridge and looked down at the water, she saw her reflection and she saw Struck next to her. Rika heard the words 'stay strong, because if we stand together we will be unbroken.' She heard Struck saw as she saw her disappear, and Ryo's reflection replace it. She looked up at Ryo and he smiled to her "Ryo, why is life difficult?" she asked him he looked at her and smiled and simply replied "because life is like a test, and it just proves that you're strong enough." (A/N: Yes guys, it's me again please don't kill me. I made up these quotes as I went along so I don't know if anyone else made them up. I'm sorry please let me live.) Rika smiled 'wait what am I doing?! Why am I suddenly opening my heart to people?' She started walking again it wasn't late yet it was still getting dark. 'I really miss all those crazy things Struck said and what we did. She's always there she's everywhere, oh what I would do to have you here or anywhere near.' Rika tried to forget about all the things in her head and carried on walking she knew Ryo was behind her, but she couldn't be bothered and she felt she needed someone to be near. She came to a neighbor hood she didn't know where she was but it was a very good town she knew she had been here before. She walked down as she saw Million sitting on her drive way infront of what looked like a huge house she remembered it she knew Struck hadn't lived far from here but she was gone, ever since she left she hadn't seen Million since. "Million come in your going to freeze out side." Rika looked and she saw Millions older brother, as Million got up and went in and faked a smile at her brother.

Rika kept walking for a long time, yet Ryo was still following her and watching where she was going. "Do you know where we are?" Ryo asked Rika trying to make conversation "of course I do, duh!" Ryo smiled at her knowing she had no idea where she was, and as they made it to the end Rika was looking there was one way she knew what would get her home, but she didn't know whether or not to go that way because of the memories she sighed and part of her told her not to but she went that way even if she thought she would regret it. She followed it as she came to a forest full of life. It was full of beauty as it was green and not a single part of it was destroyed she kept walking forward as she got out of the forest, right before them were horse jumps, from a cross country course as she knew by coming this way, was where Struck use to take her horse and compete in cross country as she was amazing at jumping. Rika could tell it had not been used recently but all she knew was that Struck and Million use to use it but she couldn't blame Million for not wanting to use it as it brought back to many memories. Rika carried on walking with Ryo not far behind "how do you know this place?" Ryo asked her Rika looked at him as she had forgot he was there she was going to answer with the normal answer she gave but she thought about if she should tell him the truth, but she decided not to. "What does it matter to you, Akiyama?" she scolded at him as she went to a place what looked like a lane what led to somewhere she had been many times. "Where are you taking us if I may ask?" Ryo said not wanting her to punch him "I was going to go home but now I'm to confused by memories to know what to do" Rika replied. She has not been acting like herself and Ryo was starting to really worry about her now but he had no idea what to do as he couldn't help her if he didn't know what was going on so he just nodded and followed her.

Rika kept walking trying to keep her mind blank, she knew it wasn't like her to be letting her feelings out especially to Ryo, he was the last person she wanted to share her feelings to. She finally reached a road, she recognized this road she knew she wasn't far from home. (A/N: This may get a bit OTT but it should be good. Or there might be no reason for this note at all...) She looked behind her and Ryo was still there, she was still surprised that he had come so far with her. "Ryo why did you follow me all this way?" She asked trying to be annoyed but she couldn't manage it that well. "Does there have to be a reason? I mean normal girls wouldn't complain they would be all over me by now" Ryo replied with a sly grin.

* * *

><p>Struck: Hey guys sorry that wasn't that long but I've had to do alot of things these past weeks so please R&amp;R it would mean alot but please don't be harsh about it as I'm not the best at these things so if you don't like it feel free to blame Million as she didn't have to study for two language speaking and writing test. (Well not so much study as I'm quite good with these things but still I got a good grade so I'm fine with that.)<p>

Million: Hey how's it my fault that I'm not in the top group? .

Struck: Meh . Thanks for reading and please remember to review as it gives me more inspiration.

Million: Yes please do that.


End file.
